fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Yan Shui (Blood Reign)
Yu Yan Shui (Master Shui) is a supporting character in Blood Reign and in Blood Reign: The Dawn. During Blood Reign, he accepts Terra as one of his pupils and teaches her the true way of Martial Arts. Background Not much is no about Master Shui's background besides being orphan at the age of 13, he was accept in the Shaolin Temple on the dragon's spine mountain, from there on he was trained under the wing chun teacher Leung-Jan. Shui taking a keen interest in Wing Chun trained under Leung-Jan privately. Appearance Personality Biography Abilities & Techniques Being trained by monks for many years, he was able to master the Wing chun and created a new martial arts based on Wing-Chun and various other martial arts. He is consider one of the few people that have truly master the way of martial arts. His fists are so fast that he can punch you three times with just a blink of the eye. Abilities He has no regeneration skills being a human, his strength is above average human strength, his speed is that of a normal human, and his stamina is human average. But his real power comes from the Martial Arts techniques he uses. His punches and kicks are so fast that he can punch you 3 times and kick you 3 times with a blink of an eye and the 'form' behind the martial arts he can hit you in the leg and easily shatter the bones with one kick. (Natural Energy) (Master)-'' He has learned the true way of martial arts, he can use the energy that is surrounding him and concentrate it into one or many of his attacks giving his attacks devastating power. ''(Quántóu fāngshì) (Hand-to-Hand) (Master)-'' Quantou Fangshi or The Way of the fist, is his own unique martial arts fighting style that combines Wing-Chg and other martial arts to form one. Master Shui combines this with the natural energy to form devastating attacks. Techniques ''(Tech) (Quantou Fangshi- Chuāncì quán)- '' Chuanci Quan or Piercing Fist, Master Shui will gather the natural energies around himself, after a few seconds of concentration he will get into stance and wait for the opponent to come within distance. By utilizing the Natural energies, Master Shui can extend the range and force of his physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. ''(Tech) (Quantou Fangshi -Jíshí bǎi quán)- Jishi bai quan or Instant Hundred Fists, Master Shui will get into stance waiting for the opponent to come within fist distance, once the opponent is close enough he will at high-speed deliver a volley of blows at the opponent's face. ''(Tech) (Quantou Fangshi- Kuángnù de fēngbào)-'' Kuangnu de fengbao or Raging Storm, Master Shui will get into stance waiting for the opponent to come within fist distance, once the opponent is close enough he will take a step, at high speed deliver volley of punches to the opponent's chest, and finally he will bring his fists back, and deliver a powerful one-inch punch to the opponent chest sending him flying back. ''(Tech) (Quantou Fangshi- Fēngchē tī)-'' Fengche ti or Windmill kicks, Master Shui will get into stance waiting for the opponent to come within range, once the opponent is within range ''(Tech) (Quantou Fangshi- Xuànfēng zhī nù)- '' Xuanfeng zhi nu or Whirlwind Fury, Master Shui will make create a circle on the ground using his foot, once the circle is complete he will get into stance, once the opponent(S) he will a high-speed release a barrage of powerful kicks sending the opponents flying back. ''(Tech) (Quantou Fangshi- Pùbù tī)- '' Character Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Xero toxin32 Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Characters Category:Blood Reign (Character) Category:Human